Journy to the Naruto World
by akatsuki'sreaper
Summary: Daine is from our world some how she ends up in Naruto's. Watch as she struggles through her life as a ninja. No pairings yet.


I don't own Naruto or Maximum Ride  
Inners Talking: hi  
Normal Talking: hi  
Thought:_ hi  
_Demon Talking: _**hi  
**_Demon thought:_ hi  
_Jutsu:** hi  
Hi wolf here go to my profile and read my notices thanks.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………**

" What the hell do you mean you don't now how got here." Daine was pissed she got

sucked into the Naruto world you think she would be happy. Wrong Daine is a

experiment in a lab. She has wings and has many other powers like telepathy and talking 

to animals. " Tell me what you what you where dong until you got here. " I was being

put through tests like always." " And then what happened?" " I woke up here, that's

what happened now get me back home." Anbu came through the door " Hokage- sama

is there something wrong?" " Everything is fine would you mind getting team 7 here for

me." "Hai." " Daine I want you to train with team 7." " Why?" " So they can teach the

way of the ninja until I find out how to send you home, being a ninja seams like a good

job for you to earn money." " Fine I'll do it." "Good here is the team now."   
**………………………………………………………………………………………………  
**  
" Kakashi glad you could make it on time." " You said it was urgent Hokage- sama."

"Meet your new suborditent Tamara Daine." " Daine this Hatake Kakashi, Uzimaki

Naruto, Uchaia(sp?) Saskue(sp?), and Harnro Sakure." " If you don't mind me asking

Hokage- sama was does she have to be on our team why not Ino- pigs?" " I thought that

Kakashi would be a better fit for the job to teach her." " Hokage – sama ." " Yes

Saskue?" " Is she a ninja from a other village?" " No she is not from our world." 

" Kakashi you van trainer from the beginning thing every ninja has to now." "Hai."

" Daine I still have to find a place for you to stay at." "Whatever." Team 7 gave her a

surprised look she '_ She is one weird girl._' Daine- san fallow me." " ."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

" Daine- san why don't you tell us a little about your self." " Like what?" " Likes,

Dislikes, Dreams, Hobbies." " Ok, I' am Tamara Daine I like wolves, foxes, black, red,

and death. My dislikes are arrogant people, girly- girls who don't take work seriously, the

colors pink and purple, people who talk none stop, and fan people. My hobbies are

reading, writing, and drawing, training, flying, and doing things out doors. My dreams I

have none." ' _She dislikes everything about Naruto, Sakure, and Saskue._' " Ok Daine- san

you have to get these bells from me." "Why?" "To see your skill level." "Ok." " Ready

start." Daine started running towards Kakashi. Just before she hits him she jumps in the

air and opens her wings. Kakashi stared in amazement at Daine until she swooped and

picked him up. Daine goes up to where the clouds start and plummets towards the

ground. At ten feet she opens her wings and drops Kakashi and takes the bells in the

process. " Kakashi- sensei, Kakashi- sensei wakeup." " You killed Kakashi sensei." "

Sakure I' am fine just dizzy." " Where did you get wings, tell me now I need them to get

more powerful then my brother." " Well Sasgay, I' am a experiment when I was just a be

created they took my DNA and put avian DNA more specific hawk DNA." " That was a 

great job in getting the bells jut don't d that again that really hurt." " Ok Kakashi." ' Well

show her for making fun of our Saskue- kun cha.' " Daine- san how old our you?" All

boys look at Daine in interest " I' am 18. Why?" " So you wouldn't go out with Saskue-

kun?'" " No." " Ok just needed to now that info thanks." " um Your welcome." '_She must _

like the boy, to bad she should ignore him it will make him come to her.' " Daine- chan

are those the only clothes you have right now?" "Yes yeah?" " Kakashi- sensei can I take

her shopping to buy clothes?" " We'll come with you and get Naruto out of the orange

jumpsuits." " How about this Naruto you get what Kakashi wants and get some things 

with orange on them." " That sounds good lets go."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Team 7 and Daine walked through the market Naruto and Saskue where whinnying. " Kakashi- sensei they are going to take forever why did you make us come along." " Naruto this will make you more patent, so deal with it."   
****


End file.
